


【BruceDick】宇宙恆定量

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【BruceDick】宇宙恆定量

世界每天都在轉變，每個人作出的抉擇，引生出無數個宇宙。多元宇宙，一個本應不能被證實的事實，卻在這些超能力者中得到無數次的認證。他們彼此接觸，他們彼此爭奪或合作，他們與自己的同位體可以相似同時又可以是兩極。最開始是出現神速者，他的速度超越了宇宙間的界限，他們到達不同的宇宙，不同的世界，他們跨越和接觸無數不應接觸的界域。然後開始出現更多想要冒犯這平衡定律的生物，他們的魔法﹑科技和能力不停嘗試跨越這道定律，他們成功了。他們強行把這面牆打破，但他們都不知道，這樣會導向的結果是宇宙穩定受到破壞。多元宇宙本應是無數條永不交集的平行線，但這班超能力者一次又一次擾亂秩序，使這個完美秩序和定律出現裂縫，使宇宙崩壞並趨向滅亡。那就是為何我存在的原因，我是多元宇宙的中心，我是這個秩序的最後重整者，我是一切的終結同時也是一切的起點。

布魯德海文的黃昏派對如常，Dick不得不帶上他的配槍再次往外面跑，有什麼辦法，他也就只是個BCPD的小警員，還是要到前線作作本職要作的事。其實在布魯德海文當小警員並不糟，除了一如既往承傳所有政府部門都會有的情況把職員壓榨到不行之外，至少在這裡作警員不會如哥譚那麼不要命。布魯德海文沒有像哥譚那麼多極端瘋子，只是犯罪事件並沒比哥譚少。Dick會選擇作前線的警員，同時也確保有事時Nightwing能及時在場。像眼前的銀行搶劫案，每天都在布魯德海文上映，隔天就算不是銀行搶劫，肯定又會是哪個政要被威脅或哪座大廈收到炸彈魔的威脅。這就是布魯德海文會面對的事，他的日常生活。

辛苦嗎，累死了。然而Dick已經習慣了這樣的生活，他從小就過著這樣的生活。小時候他白天上學晚上夜巡，現在只成了白天正面打擊罪惡，晚上蒙面打撃罪惡。至少他全心的投入了一個事業，他不用像某人精神分裂那樣白天還要當一個企業的最高負責人與一堆只想賺錢的老頭開會。說到Bruce，自己有多久沒見他了?距離是一件很有趣的東西，它能讓人的關係變好或變差，那他與Bruce是哪方面?或許是前者也說不定。他無法想像不回哥譚的日子，他還是想待在Bruce身邊，但像以前Robin時期那樣一直受他指令控制行動?他又不願意了。

“為什麼我又會想起這個?你可真的無時無刻的纏繞著我，Bruce……”就在Dick終於能回家時不禁苦笑自言自語。”喜歡……”

下一刻，Dick眼前出現了一道裂痕，只是一瞬間但Bruce就在眼前。Bruce背著他，他完全沒有察覺這背後的不自然。Dick下意識的大叫，換來對方驚嚇的轉身。裂縫也好像被Dick的驚叫而嚇倒而消失，Dick有那麼一瞬間以為自己累到出現幻覺。在布魯德海文的街道上，凌空地出現一道像日本漫畫某機械貓道具隨意門的裂縫，讓他看到遠在一小時多車程以外的蝙蝠洞Bruce的動靜。就算只是一瞬間，Dick很肯定自己真的看到了。手機震動，Bruce的來電。這通電話應該也是來認證他剛看到的東西吧?

“Dick，你剛剛……是不是回來了?”  
“沒有，Bruce。剛剛我眼前就是……我不知道你信不信，我剛剛眼前出現一道隨意門，我看到你，然後……它又消失了。Bruce，我是不是瘋了?”  
“沒有，Dick，你很正常。”  
“但這是不可能，我可能要去看看醫生了。”  
“Dick，你沒事。因為我都看到，我看到你就在我後面，你叫我聽到，你沒問題。我會調查一下到底發生什麼事，Dick，你一切都很好，相信我。”

Bruce單方面掛掉了電話，但Dick很清楚，這句對Bruce來說已經是最窩心的話，而Dick的心至少還能安慰自己不是真的瘋了，至少Bruce與他一起瘋這樣。不不不不不不，這才不好。如果只有他瘋了，他還能有Bruce幫他，現在連Bruce也瘋了，他們還能叫誰來調查這個?然而隔天Dick便不用擔心這個了，因為這道隨意門又再次出現在眼前，而且不只一道。它們四處也是，而且這次不只Bruce和Dick看到了。

“世界各地都接到有關裂縫的報告。Stars Lab現時仍未能得出一個合理結論說出這些裂縫出現的原因，現時仍努力研究該現象。這是裂縫出現的第7天，剛好一個禮拜。然而仍沒有任何報告能解釋這些裂縫對我們的影響。只知道現時裂縫打破了空間的限制，裂縫把隨機2處連接，人在中間穿越完全安全。但裂縫的存在和維持時間仍沒有穩定的數字，政府派出了最高指示，勸市民不要隨意觸碰或穿越這些裂縫。同時，正義聯盟也在全力調查事件，並勸各位市民不要接近任何裂縫。以上由布魯德海文日報為你提供。另一則新聞……”

Dick關掉了電視。這些裂縫已出現了一個星期，全世界都有，看下去除了讓他們增加了大量成人或孩子迷路個案外暫時無害，但他就是對此有不好的預感。好消息是就算真的瘋了，現在全世界都陪他們二人一起瘋了。剛開始這些玩意作成了全球恐慌，但裂縫不停地在各處出現，有些穩定了一兩小時在同一個地方連繫著兩地，大部分則像之前Bruce和Dick見到的，出現了一瞬間再消失。這種情況維持了一個星期，人既然能習慣超能力者在他們的世界四處出現，那他們也能習慣這些裂縫在他們眼前來了又走，這就是他們的世界。好運的是至少這一星期以來並沒出現什麼麻煩，而裂縫也沒弄出什麼大亂子，至少現在沒有。全部人也在研究，包括正義聯盟。

”我們還是沒能理解這些裂縫的出現原因，但在各個指數來看它們的輻射數在增加。我們之前試著以它們的趨勢繼續增長下去會如何作了預演……”

Batman把他現時最信任和需要的人都叫來了，他和Flash研究了很久，最後得出了一個結論。裂縫出現的頻率提高的同時，總有一天就不會只是一個裂縫，而是空間扭曲。他們姑且把事情分為數個階段，第一個階段是現在，四處出現空間裂縫。第二階段……

瞭望塔突然收到Nightwing來電，Batman毫不猶豫的停下他本來的講解並接通了Nightwing的通訊要求。他背後是Superman﹑Wonderwoman﹑Flash﹑Green Lantern和Captain Marvel他們，全都是已知他們真實身份且可信之人。Nightwing那邊聽到市民慘叫並產生了恐慌，Batman不禁皺眉。畫面鏡頭被安置在Nightwing的手臂上，但Nightwing正在與什麼戰鬥中，但很快Nightwing再次出現在畫面中，臉上掛了不少彩。

“Nightwing呼叫正義聯盟，你們要馬上回來地球。裂縫進化了，把空間整個扭曲。布魯德海文和哥譚各自把自己一半分給對方之餘引力也出現錯誤，半個上下相反的哥譚出現在布魯德海文，而這個現象在全世界不同地方也出現!順便一提，我現在努力把從Arkham逃出來的瘋子抓回……去!”說到一半Nightwing把身邊趁火打劫的人打倒在地。  
“這是空間裂縫的第二階段，Nightwing。我已經向所有正義聯盟的盟友發出了通知，但我相信很快就會進入第三階段。”  
“那什麼是……第……三……階，此路不通阿女士，走回頭路好嗎……段?”Nightwing那邊看來真的忙透了。  
“一直以來我們都知道多元宇宙的存在，而事實上我們的宇宙也去過或受過不少其他宇宙的人干涉。我有理由相信第三階段是宇宙與宇宙間的牆會被打破，宇宙間會互相連接。”  
“Batman，這樣聽下去是很麻煩，到實際到底……?”Captain Marvel提問。  
“這是前所未見的情況，Captain Marvel。我們沒人知道到底多元宇宙融合到底會發生什麼事，而我們可以作的就是避免這未知的可能性。”Flash代為回應。  
“事實上第二階段已出現這樣的混亂和超越常理的事，我認為第三階段應該會更可怕，而我們絕對不想見到。”Superman皺眉。  
“伙伴們，如果你們可以回到自己的城市看看情況，我會……更……嗯!”Nightwing掉線。  
“Nightwing!”

Batman馬上嘗試再次連上Nightwing的通訊，但明顯剛剛的悶哼除了得知Nightwing遭遇不測之餘連他的通訊器材也被弄壞了。他們要馬上回到地球，但同時他也需要有人留在這裡研究到底是怎麼回事。Batman嘗試聯繫上Cyborg，Cyborg倒是很快的接通。Stars Lab附近都出現大量扭曲現象，如果Flash等人肯回來接班的話，他很願意現在調換職位。幸好的是瞭望塔的傳送器材仍然有效，他們可以安全的回到地球。Batman必須回哥譚一趟，他要照看哥譚……還有去查看Nightwing的情況。回到地球後他們就明白只是布魯德海文和哥譚互換一半城市且引力相反根本只是最普通的事，他們眼前是一大片沙漠，不可能在城市見到的沙漠。

“其他人回去自己的城市，Superman帶我回哥譚。”鑑於蝙蝠戰機不見了。  
“你想去哪一個哥譚?”  
“最混亂那個。”

Dick醒過來時見到Bruce在自己身邊，而自己躺在醫院的病房裡。他剛剛發生了什麼事呢?對了，他被一個突發性空間扭曲作成的現象攻擊。再簡單點來說，他剛剛後腦被一塊”STOP”的交通指示擊昏了。哦天阿，他整個身體也很痛，身體有多處也已受到包紮，當然包括頭部。他肯定不只被那該死的交通標示弄傷，是不是?他已經能想像Bruce一會的話，例如你不應該在不安全的前提下通訊，這促使你的注意力被分散，然後被交通指示這種玩意擊倒。然而天知道這種前提下，世界哪裡是安全?Dick轉頭看看旁邊，想了下，慢著，他現在到底在哥譚還是布魯德海文?

“你受到重擊導致腦震盪，再躺一下。”  
“Bruce……現在這個情況，還是算了吧。”

外面亂得一團糟，Nightwing不可能一直躺在床上。他後腦還有點痛沒錯，但他還是走向Bruce處，扶著椅背透過Batman向醫院借來的電腦得知外面的情況。太棒了，現在不只哥譚和布魯德海文融合，連大都會也來湊一腿了。Superman一個人同時保護3個城市，看下去也是前所未見的景象。Bruce不認同的眼神示意Dick讓他回去躺著，但後者並沒有想要理會他的操心。

“所以我們該如何是好?”  
“這個情況就像煙霧一樣擴散，我們要查出根源，再去察看情況才能決定。”  
“所以是最先出現情況的地方。布魯德海文。”

Bruce穿上制服，那處的扭曲情況特別嚴重，但他已經先叫Superman去看看情況。那裡的空間扭曲和磁場錯亂，他們的一切通訊器材在那裡都失效，所以現在就算要通知Superman也有一定的難度。他要親自去查看一遍，而且要帶上其他正義聯盟盟友以免裡面有什麼超能力敵人或被困裡面的無辜市民，他們對那裡情況的認知幾乎是0。

“你再休息一下。”  
“你不能就這樣把我留在這，我也要去!”  
“你還有傷在身，你去也就是拖後腿。”  
“你就非要把話說得那麼難聽嗎?那為什麼你不在我昏倒時就自己去?承認啦，Bruce，你需要我。”

他不想承認的只有一點，Bruce不想承認，他還在害怕剛剛發生的一切。

他剛回到這裡時，他看見自己和Dick的城市簡直一團糟。他們城市融合在一起，而有道裂縫剛好出現在Arkham，雖然不多但仍有逃犯趁機離開了Arkham。以他們眼見至少Poison Ivy﹑Bane和Mr. Freeze已跑出來了。他們在城市四處破壞，哥譚和布魯德海文有一大片地方已遭受他們的毒手，成了廢墟。他們沒能看到Nightwing的身影，只見到其他BatFamily的人，但就是沒有剛剛與他們通率的身影!Superman和他花了不少時間才定位到當時Nightwing的位置，一切電子器材在這邊開始不管用。Batman最自豪的獨立通訊和定位系統在此時成了廢物。

Batman只可以靠剛剛與Nightwing通訊時的畫面估計他的位置，他認識布魯德海文，他能估計大概位置，但願那裡並沒有扭曲得太誇張。

他們來到現時哥譚和布魯德海文的交界點，以肉眼可見的速度轉變，同時意味著他們的交界點與Nightwing失聯的地方有差距，他們未必會在這裡找到Batman現時最著急的人。如果不是因為Superman的透視眼，光靠Batman根本找不到Nightwing，Nightwing會被長時間埋在瓦礫中，他最後會被困瓦礫並缺氧而死。光想到這一點，Batman的背傳來一陣恐懼的冷汗。Superman更是嚇壞了，他馬上把大片的瓦礫推開，最後挖出那個在深處的身影。Batman看著Superman把Nightwing抱出來同時查看他的身體狀況，拜託還活著，拜託告訴我你沒事，Dick!

“冷靜點，他只是昏過去而已，Bruce。”  
“……我要帶他回蝙蝠洞，他需要治療。蝙蝠洞在哪?”  
“我會留在這裡，情況比想像中還可怕。”Superman看著遠方。

他們同時往北邊看去，他們看到大都會地標，星球日報大廈頂端的大地球在Batman和Nightwing的城市出現。他要去救人了，他擔心的看著Batman和昏倒了的Nightwing，他有點分身不瑕。

“去作你該作的事，Nightwing我會照顧。”  
“Captain Marvel呼叫正義聯盟，福西特城出現大量大都會的人，他們還是把我認錯作Superman!”不難聽出背後的小孩子無奈。  
“我在路上了，Captain Marvel。要是見到我的敵人，別接近他們!”Superman擔心他的摯友，但他還是要去查看Captain Marvel的情況，後者對他來說……總是有點不一樣。

Batman看著大量扭曲現象，不管是蝙蝠車還是戰機也很難來到他們的所在點，他放棄了回蝙蝠洞的計劃。幸運地他找到一所醫院，他向那些人要了一間病房，他甚至沒時間理會那些向他詢問事情的醫護人員和來避難的市民。Bruce一直待在Dick身邊，他全身大片壓傷，頭部受到重腦震盪，還有一堆有的沒的傷害，但至少他只要休息一下就會沒事。Bruce輕輕撫摸仍在昏迷中的Dick，你沒事，幸好你沒事。我不會離開，至少這刻不會。他又想起上次自己在身邊時，Dick在自己眼前頭部中槍。Barbara當時說她不能過沒有Dick Grayson的生活，Bruce心底自嘲他又何嘗不是?他輕輕摸著Dick的臉，他側耳靠在Dick胸前，沉穩健康有力的心臟跳動，至少他還在，至少他找到他了。

“Batman?”Nightwing輕拍。  
“你不可以去!”  
“好阿，你不讓我跟去，那我就自己去。這裡不只是哥譚，這裡也是布魯德海文，我的城市!”  
“Nightwing!”Batman跟上自己先走的Nightwing。

Batman沒別的方法，就算他真的不帶Nightwing去，他也只會自己想盡方法跟上來。他或許可以把Nightwing砸昏，但如果是這樣Dick會討厭他，而他們最近的關係已經夠緊張了，他不想把原本和好一點的關係又弄糟回去。而且現在空間不安全，讓一個昏倒的英雄獨自留在一個隨時會出現致命敵人的地方?聽下去可不太明智。

“Dick，答應我進去後別衝動行事。”  
“到底誰才是獨行俠那個?”

整個城市的監測系統全然癱瘓，他們只有一個方法尋找來源，二人手拿一個原始的輻射探測器，他們只可以靠輻射最高點來猜測源頭。待他們找到源頭，Batman會利用通訊彈，到時再看會有多少正義聯盟的人趕到。一切的計劃只能到時再定，這也是他們的能力，有多少資源他們都能把作出應變策略。Batman和Nightwing，策略專家。他們往輻射最高的地方走，然而路並不好走，引力開始失衡的前提下，他們可以看到雙重引力的情況，前方的某處每個人都站在”天花板”上行走，就像眼前的景象。他們腳下的是哥譚，但只要再踏出一步便是大都會，而路人走在大都會的路上，一切正常。只是以他們的角度來看，那路是天花板。”界”與”界”之間如果跨越會如何?二人作好了心理準備，他們利用鈎爪先鎖好一處天台。踏入同時引力相反，二人如他們所預計地往下墜。一切都比以往更不合常理，但他們的確往目的地前進，他們手上的輻射儀至少是這樣表示。

“有沒有想過我們萬一找不到原因……或根本沒解決方法……”  
“必定會有。不要分心，我猜快到了。”

眼前又轉回布魯德海文了。

“我從沒那麼感謝自己的城市沒大都會和哥譚那麼多大廈。說真的，Batman。我們這樣的地型，到底能找到多少盟友?”  
“就算只有我們2個，我們也能處理，我們就是這樣走過來的。”

這是鼓勵嗎?這是認同嗎?不管是前者還是後者，總之Dick現在的心暖烘烘的，還有點感動。對阿，他們就是這樣過來的，沒什麼可怕。進入布魯德海文後，Nightwing認出這段路，他回家時其中一條必經之路，而轉個街口就會到他們第一次發現異象時的街道，他們很快就可以看到源頭了。Nightwing突然推開了Batman，他們剛站的位置出現了裂縫，完美落在二人剛剛站的位置。二人開始奔跑，因為他們已經察覺到裂縫具有目的性，而目的明顯是要驅逐他們。Batman邊跑邊觀察四周，只有這片布魯德海文區域的裂縫特別多，而這片區域沒有人，除了他和Nightwing。他們快要到了，至少Batman相信是這樣。放出信號彈，現在開始集合時間倒數，直到他和Nightwing找到源頭同時倒數結束。

Nightwing又開始他們一向的夜巡節奏，他開始說些有的沒的。Nightwing有2種話嘮模式，Batman很清楚。一種是他在享受夜巡，所以他會說調皮話或冷笑話用以提升自己的情緒同時讓夜巡按他的節奏來。另一種是他緊張或害怕時就會一直說話，他會開始說些有的沒有，前言不對後語，他甚至會不記得自己前一句和後一句話根本沒有連繫。像現在，Batman知道他的搭擋開始緊張，並說些有的沒的。

“上年莉安生日時我遲到了，Roy倒是沒差，但那小公主氣了我一個星期。”  
“……”  
“然後Wally上星期才特意來找我吃布魯德海文的烤肉。”  
“Nightwing……”  
“哦，莉安的生日是2個月後的下個禮拜，我又差點忘了。”  
“Nightwing!”

Batman終於受不了的抓著越走越快的搭擋。他不介意坐下來聽他的日常生活，他喜歡聽Dick一直說自己的日常生活，他可以聽一整天，但不是現在。他的搭擋他很清楚，只要他一天不停下來，他說的話只會更語無倫次之餘大腦並不會冷靜下來。這情況不常見，特別是他當Nightwing的時候，更是從沒見過。他的搭擋在興奮和慌張混雜的邊緣，而他明白，就如現在這個地方混合了他熟悉和異象的街道。

“Dick，先深呼吸一下。深‧呼‧吸。”  
“Bruce，我到底怎麼了?”  
“你受到了環境影響，這不像你。但我可以理解，Dick。”  
“我……繼續前進吧。”  
“我覺得我們到了。”

眼前一片空白，這巨大的裂縫與別的不同，它並沒通往世界任何一個地方，就空白一片。

“Batman，抱歉我們來遲了。”Superman先到達。  
“至少來得及的。”Captain Marvel緊跟其後。  
“要不是我知道Roy在城裡，我也抽身不了。”Green Arrow也剛趕到。  
“你如果知道我在來的中途臉貼了多少遍地板，你就不會介意我遲到的了。不過，我還是趕到了。”Flash臉上的確掛彩了不少。

他們看著這個源頭，輻射度比別的地方高出兩倍有多，而這裡不管如何看也是不尋常的地方，他們幾乎肯定這裡就是源頭。他們不知道前方會面對什麼，而他們人只有這些，就只有他們。Superman與Captain Marvel一前一後，Flash在這個奇怪的地方不適合跑太前，所以他與Captain Marvel一起留意後方，中間是身為普通人的Batman﹑Nightwing和Green Arrow。進去裂縫後的空間感太糟糕，他們不知道自己身處在哪﹑前方有多遠，他們甚至不知道這裡到底是直路﹑房間還是無牆壁的大片平原。他們沒有方向感，他們在往前?往上?還是他們以為自己前進但其實在原地轉圈?眼前的全片白色讓他們迷失，他們只看到彼此的制服顏色。Green Arrow的地標箭已快用光了，但誰知道他們真的在往目的地走?

“我們走多久了?”  
“1小時50分，蝙蝠電腦的時間。”  
“我們只是在浪費時間。”Captain Marvel看著一切，這裡沒有魔法波動，不是魔法搞的鬼。  
“這裡到底是哪裡?我不知道，白洞?至少我知道這裡不像神速力。”  
“白洞只是個科學理論，Flash。”  
“伙計們，我好像找到什麼?”Nightwing碰碰眼前明明什麼也沒有但觸感有異的地方。

眼前的白色開始轉變，一道強光迫使他們全都閉上眼。當他們再次張開眼，眼前景象改變，一個又一個小泡泡在他們腳下，他們俯視一切。整個畫面就像他們腳下有一片看不見的玻璃，而泡泡都在玻璃之下。泡泡背景漆黑一片，但泡泡和光線都自帶白光。泡泡之間大部分也沒連繫，但當中小部分卻黏在一起，有些則有一絲光線連繫兩者﹑三者甚至更多。

“你們不被准許在這。這不是你們可以來的地方。為什麼你們可以來到?”  
“你是誰?”Superman下意識把人都擋在自己身後。

眼前的是人嗎?他們甚至不肯定。他們只看到一道光，是人?是物?還是能量體?對方慢慢”飄”近他們，Superman等人立馬架出作戰架式，但對方也停留在戒備外範圍。

“我是……宇宙的中心。”那道白色能量體自稱。  
“你可以解釋到底發生什麼事嗎?”Batman直奔主題。  
“我可以。”

多元宇宙正在崩壞，全因你們這班異能者。你們多次干預平行時空，你們改變過去，你們穿越多元宇宙。這樣有違多元宇宙的平衡，它在慢慢崩潰，我被多元宇宙互相交錯時引發的交錯波動弄醒。我參閱了多元宇宙過去的歷史，你們自稱英雄，你們被人歌頌，但你們的無知行動作成了多元宇宙原穩固的點遭受破壞。它們本該是永遠不交接的平行線，而你們卻導致這道牆越來越多破洞，現在這一切都必須重來。

“重來?”  
“現在外面的裂痕和空間扭曲就是失衡的現象?我們要如何解決?”  
“要停止崩潰的方法有2個，重塑和修復。但我每次醒來並不是為了修復，而是重塑。把所有宇宙整合，把所有東西重新開始。”  
“你能說得簡單點嗎?”Flash開始不明白了。  
“他要把所有宇宙再次整合，也就是沒有多元宇宙，我們的存在會被消失，我們身處的宇宙也會被歸於0。”Batman解釋。  
“你要把所有宇宙全都消滅。這是瘋子才會想到的事!”Green Arrow聽不下去，他只想把眼前能量體炸掉。說真的，他由剛剛開始已經聽不懂他都在說什麼鬼。  
“冷靜一點，他剛剛說還有修復。告訴我們方法。”  
“找一個多元宇宙恆定量。多個宇宙中不變，永遠維持那個樣子的人或物留在這裡，與我融合，與那道'牆'融合，重新穩固多元宇宙的平衡。而你們剛巧有一個，你們是靠他才進到來這裡。”

Superman等人靜默，多元宇宙恆定量，多熟悉的名詞，而他們剛巧認識一個。Flash下意識看向身旁的Nightwing。他們都清楚，如果說多個宇宙中也沒能改變的人，也只有Dick Grayson。他永遠都是開朗活潑，永遠自信，永遠善良，永遠從容的一個。Nightwing難得的沉默不言，他一下子有太多事要消化，他有很多不明白的事，但他至少明白一件最重要的事，只要他留在這就可以拯救多元宇宙的崩潰。這裡需要他，如果真的如某人跟他說的一樣，這裡只能由他來。當Nightwing久了，他遇見過許多不同宇宙的同伴，身邊的戰友也一樣，他們全都有自己的生活和機遇，如果因此而把所有牽絆失去，這樣太可惜了。如果這是唯一的方法，這還要考慮嗎?然而Batman把他抓緊在自己身邊。其他人也擋在他身前，他們不能接受。

“不可以!你不可以去，Nightwing。”一定有別的東西可以取代你。  
“已經沒有別的方法了不是嗎?”  
“一定有別的方法。Nightwing你別急著送死。”Green Arrow向來是實用主義者，但送隊友死?他認為還有挽救的可能。  
“但我們沒時間了，不久後就會進入第三階段了!到時世界只會更混亂。”Nightwing推開了Green Arrow搭在肩的手。  
“Dick，你真的願意留在這嗎?”Clark皺眉，他很認真的看著他由小看顧的男孩。

這不是一個責任問題，而是意願。這不是針對Nightwing的問題，而是向Dick Grayson的心底最清晰的想法。我們只想知道你在想什麼，Dick。

“……讓我們獨處一下。”Dick脫下面具看著眼前的伙伴。

Dick Grayson向來不是什麼秘密身份，在他們面前更不是。他們是朋友，他們是戰友，他們是可以生死相交的家人，他們會明白的。Superman等人默默地向後退，這裡的空間神奇，不管走多遠他們都能繼續走。他們走到一個肯定不會聽到二人說話的距離。Bruce也脫下了面具，他緊握著Dick的手，他不會放手。Dick感受到Bruce的手在抖，那個Bruce Wayne竟然在顫抖。這是什麼反應，在這種時候他竟然感到開心，至少他的Bruce依舊人性。離別的時刻來得太突然，Dick突然有點不捨了。他們想過很多的可能性，他們可能其中一個會戰死，又或者他們一起戰死。他們其中一個可能會先病死，又或者遇上什麼意外。一切的不可抗力，但誰曾想過他們會在這種埸合下分離?他們都明白這是怎麼回事，而他可能再也回不來了，他們現在就要道別，作為最後一次永遠的道別。

“一句就好。Dick，只要一句，我就帶你離開這裡。”迎來的只是Dick的輕笑沉默。  
“一定有別的方法的……我會找到。”  
“我知道。我相信你一定作得到的，但在這之前，這裡需要我。”

哪裡需要我，我就往哪裡去，這就是他們英雄的存在。

Dick主動放開Bruce的手，他知道如果再不放手，他或許就會軟弱且不捨，他會改變主意，會想要離開這裡。Bruce不會阻止他，他會理解。他的戰友們也不會有怨言，他們都清楚。Bruce不會有任何怨言，又或者他甚至希望自己說不想作，Bruce就能立馬帶他離開這裡，誰也阻止不了也不會阻止。沒人有資格責備他，但在這裡，他就是唯一兼後援了。而且Dick很明白一個事實，就算他不作，這個世界……所有世界都會滅亡，他們的時空，他們的過去﹑現在和未來都會被歸零，他們會消逝，連眼前最重要的人也一樣。至少你還會記得我吧，Bruce。Dick又再次苦笑看著低著頭的Bruce，你在哭嗎?不要阿，看到你哭的話，我真的會受不了。

“Dick……我……”

Bruce最終抬起頭，沒有淚光，只有堅定的意志。這才對嘛，這才是他的Bruce。Dick輕笑，他期望自己的笑容表現完美，沒有被發現他其實也在顫抖著吧?在最後一刻，他還是想留一個最美好的印象給Bruce，他還是那個提醒Bruce他還是Bruce的人，他還是那個帶給他光明的人，他還是那個提醒他世界永遠值得被救的Robin。事實上是，他很想逃，他很想離開，他想回家，他想……一直都留在Bruce身邊，但如果他這刻不留在這，他心愛的一切都不會有更長遠的未來可能性了。這裡開始不穩定了，眼前的Dick身影也開始模糊。阿，他的男孩在意志上已經作好了選擇。他看到Dick的笑容，這笑容才是令他安定的所在……他還有很多話想說，但是說了的話就如永別一樣，而Bruce並不認為這個是永別。

“我還有很多話想跟你說，等我救你出來後……我們可以聊聊嗎?”  
“……嗯，約好阿，到時我會乖乖的聽!然後……代我向Wally和Roy道歉……”這次，到我先走了。

Dick的身影笑著的消失，他的心很痛，Dick那個笑容，他偽裝得很好，但Bruce還是能看得出來，他在害怕……他的男孩在害怕，他那個笑容彷彿要哭出來一樣。他第一次見到Dick有這樣的表情，而他從沒想過會在這種機會下看到。他們被一道引力牽扯，他們眾人被扯出裂縫，而裂縫也隨即合上不留痕跡。他們連唯一的線索也失去了，他們再也無從入手了。Superman等人靜默地看著Bruce，待他重新振作，而Bruce很快就可以重新振作，他們深信這一點。Bruce重新套上面具，面對身後的正義聯盟。

“Bruce……你真的不說出來嗎?”  
“會有機會的，待我救他出來後，我就會說。”

我愛你，這一句，我不會再逃避，我也不會再隱藏，我會直白的跟你說，然後擁抱你，佔有你，把你留在我的身邊，永遠不再分開，你也別想逃離。

看著眼前的人影已經離去，Dick的笑容慢慢下揚。

“你覺得他會來得及嗎?當你與我融合後，宇宙會慢慢回復平衡。宇宙越是平衡，我和你的融合度就會越高，最後……你不再是你。”  
“他是Batman，他會知道什麼時間該放棄的。”

如果他不答應Bruce的要求，他只會像上次自己被放進炸彈時那樣嘗試強把自己拉走而已。

裂縫慢慢修復，空間扭曲現象慢慢回到正軌，世人再次歌頌歡呼正義聯盟的貢獻和成就。然而正義聯盟他們根本開心不起來，Superman還要站在眾人面前解釋所有事，他們要避免說出當中到底是什麼問題，因為市民根本理解不能當中到底出了什麼問題。他們只要知道，有一個英雄為此而付出，他作了最大的貢獻，而那個英雄名叫Nightwing。他們不能說Nightwing到底作了什麼，他們只能說偉大的Nightwing作了選擇，他們甚至不能定斷Nightwing是否已死，因為他們甚至連屍體也沒能拿出來。

或許比上次情況還慘，Superman想著同時比以往早結束演講，明明是一場不算漂亮的勝利但他只能微笑。不知道真相的記者們會歸功於Superman一向都是個務實不要功的人，他只是覺得這是己任，他作好了本份，然而沒人想過他只是在強顏歡笑。他回到了正義大廳，他回到Billy身邊。Billy還是沒能接受這個事實，一切都荒唐至極，他的戰友，就這樣離他們而去。他並沒有死，但也與死相差無幾。他不再是他，他會無意識地存在在永恆，同時Dick Grayson也不復存在。

“我不明，Clark。我……反正我就是孩子。”Billy坐在角落的沙發。  
“Billy，如果你想找人聊聊，我可以的。”  
“不要離我而去，Clark。”  
“我會努力的，Billy。”Clark緊抱眼前的孩子，輕輕顫抖著，就算再強也好，Captain Marvel也只是一個十多歲的孩子而已。

莉安知道自己的生日快到了，通常她的爸爸已經在偷偷準備也說不定。上年她的生日，Dick叔叔遲到了，為了賠罪他答應了她今年會作她的王子，牽著她出場。她的朋友們都知道Dick叔叔，他很帥，她的朋友都很喜歡這位叔叔。他風趣幽默，他對莉安最好，這位小公主非常期待2個月後的生日會。她聽到門鈐響，莉安偷偷看向門，她見到Oliver叔叔!

“Roy……我來是想說……”  
“Dick他是……那個混蛋……”電視並沒有說得很清楚，但他猜了一二。  
“莉安她……還不知道吧?”  
“我可以如何跟她講?”  
“Oli叔叔!”

小公主往她最喜歡的叔叔跑去，獲得一個前所未有的緊抱。莉安覺得有點過緊，而且還有點痛，但她喜歡，所以她用盡自己的力氣回抱。Roy也一起抱著自己，莉安世上最喜歡的二人都在這抱著她，她很幸福!但為什麼他們都低著頭?莉安不明白。

“對了，Oli叔叔，你會參加莉安的生日會嗎?”  
“我會的，我還會帶一份大禮物給你。”  
“那Dick叔叔也會來嗎，爸爸?”  
“……莉安，寶貝。Dick叔叔他……可能有事……他……未必來到了。”

Roy緊抱莉安，莉安看不到爸爸的樣子，Oli叔叔也是，你們到底怎麼了?

Wally已經跑了第3天，他在中心城的身影沒有停下來過。這次他什麼也作不到，Barry和他也是。Dick不是真實的死亡，他只是與宇宙融合，他成了當中的媒介，他成了穩定一切的基石。這次是連神速力也沒用的地方，他不可能回到過去，然後把Dick從那宇宙牆處拉出來。不管拉多少次也一樣，他只會回去再重覆相同的選擇，他就是會這樣作，因為他是Nightwing，他是一個獨立英雄，他是Dick Grayson。當人需要他時，他總會挺身而出的。

“笨蛋……”

今天的中心城，紅色的身影繼續發洩性狂奔。

Batman看著整個哥譚，繁華、具活力且看下去穩定，他們沒想過背後遇過多少危機，正義聯盟和許多不同的人為著這個日常生活付出了多少，他們付出了多少戰友才換來這短暫的生命。空間扭曲的現象過後2個月，他們已經回復到原本的生活，忘記了背後到底是誰在付出。這裡可是哥譚，Green Lantern上次救完人只換來對方不友善的責問他到底在求什麼回報。他們不是一班知恩圖報的人，向來不是。Batman就像一如既往的站在哥譚的大廈滴水獸旁，彷彿一切如舊。然而他的腦海一片空白，他整個腦海也一片空白。Batman，整個世界最理智的人，如果一個人可以換來哥譚的和平，他會願意把這個人交出去，就算那是自己的性命他也在所不惜。為了完成任務作好付出一切的代價，這就是Batman。但這一刻，一個Dick Grayson可以換取整個宇宙的平穩，他卻還是想把Dick Grayson帶回來。他甚至為了這個人而放棄全宇宙，你還是那個Batman嗎?Batman向來不是一個冷血的人，而是理智得過份的人，所以他很清楚什麼時候要作出取捨。而這筆交易，比以往任何一筆更沒危險性。這背後並沒有任何反派嘗試與他們合作，再沒有人會偷偷在背後插他們一刀，什麼後患也沒有。

那為什麼Dick Grayson不可以?

這是一個很可怕的想法，甚至嚇到Batman自己。Dick是他第一任助手，他是Robin，他是Nightwing，他也是Batman，他隨時作好了為人和世界掉了性命的心理準備。而這次他可以救宇宙，多元宇宙，不只一個世界，而是無數個宇宙。他早就明白這是多好的交換，而事實上Dick並沒有死亡，他只是會與宇宙中心融合並再次沉睡，他會永遠存在。

那你為什麼放不了手?  
因為我愛他。

可笑又自私的答案，這可以是Bruce Wayne的答案，但不可以是Batman的答案。這一刻，他才明白，Batman是一個這麽可恨的存在。你每次都稱自己為Batman，你每次都說Bruce Wayne是可以丟棄的身份，你不是Bruce Wayne。現在呢?你在想什麼?

左側突然出現一個灰色身影，他狠狠地掐著Batman的頸項，他想殺了Batman的意思表露無遺!Batman馬上掙扎，他並不意外會受到襲擊，只是對方殺意太明顯，前所未有的明顯，最純粹的憤怒。黑色和灰色身影滾作一團，Batman把對方甩出去同時也免不了左臉被揍了一拳。待對方停下來，Batman瞇起雙眼，他不明白這已失蹤假死多年的傢伙為什麼突然現身了，Owlman，另一個宇宙來的自己，Thomas Wayne。多元宇宙，無限諷刺的存在。他的世界已經不存在，他的同伴幾乎全滅，只剩下他還有其餘被關著的三人。犯罪辛迪加，一個毫不容懷疑的存在，他們主動打破了自己宇宙的牆，來到現時這個宇宙。

“你知道自己在作什麼嗎，Bruce Wayne!你現在應該去救他，而不是站在這裡犯傻!”  
“你沒資格命令我。”  
“那可是Dick Grayson，整個世界最清楚你的人。”  
“……Dick是一個擁有獨立思考的人，他會明白自己到底應作什麼。”  
“上一次我這樣想時你知道發生什麼事了嗎?我的Richard，被小丑分裝成6個盒子還給我。我已經失去了，而你仍有機會救他，但你竟然選擇放棄他。”

Batman往Owlman身上揍了數拳，你懂什麼!

你以為我沒有聽見嗎?他的搭擋在心中叫囂，Bruce我很害怕，Bruce我想離開這裡，Bruce我想回家，Bruce我不想活在這裡，這裡什麼也沒有。他的人生值得更好，他的人生不應該終止在這裡，他應該值得被世人知道他作了什麼，但沒有，這班我一直在保護的人，他們甚至不知道我的兒子我的摯愛到底為他們作了什麼。你以為我沒能聽見他心底深處的叫囂嗎?那是我的男孩，我的Dick Grayson!他作什麼我就能明白他在想什麼，只要一個動作，一個笑容，甚至一個眼神。你知道我在他眼中看到什麼嗎?我的Dick Grayson比你的強大，比你的勇敢，他在我的教育下還是走出了自己的路，他不是你的利爪，他與你的Richard不同，他更優越!但他……他很清楚自己的使命。

“我找了2個月，多元宇宙的恆定量……別說恆定量，我連如何回去也不知道!”  
“你被迷茫蒙蔽了雙目，Bruce Wayne。”  
“你有什麼計劃?”  
“莫比烏斯之椅。莫比烏斯已死，沒人會再把那玩意作出來，但它可以拿到答案。”  
“你在想什麼，Owlman，這樣幫我對你沒任何好處。”  
“我只要Dick Grayson回來，他是我留在這裡的意義。如果他因為這種可笑的原因而消失，我會再次打破所有牆，這次我不會只旁觀的了。”他會把Dick Grayson搶過來，他是一切。

你可以懷疑我任何事，Bruce Wayne。但不能懷疑的是，我對Dick Grayson的執著不比你少，我打破牆的原因就是因為他。

“這太危險了，Batman!”Superman不認同。  
“我同意，你記得上一次坐上那玩意之後你差點下不來。”Green Lantern回想上次。  
“而且你知道那什麼椅子在哪嗎?我們不一定要那椅子，如果只是獨一無二的話，真言繩索都可以作到。為了我可敬如家人的戰友，神器換取他的自由也是值得的。”WonderWoman認真無比地比劃。  
“不可能，Diana。現在不是只說我們的宇宙，而是所有宇宙，甚至你的同位系。我們見識過許多與真言繩索相似的東西，理論不成立。”

Dick Grayson，就是在多元宇宙中他還是那麼恆久不變，所以才可貴。

Batman還記得當時坐上椅子後的事，他無所不知，他瞬間無所不能，他成為了神。他作了很多事，那椅子的確作到很多Batman作不到的事。但他同時知道，倚賴這張椅子不行，但他下不來，他只能靠綠燈戒的力量才下來。所以這次Hal還會在他身邊，他必須跟在Bruce身邊，不能再出現上次的事。

“所以椅子在哪?”  
“月球，最後見那椅子時，它還在月球。”

Green Lantern看著眼前原封不動的椅子，他總覺得不可思議。

“我不敢想像這玩意一直在月球而沒人動它。”  
“這是好事，至少我們找到了。”  
“你確定要自己坐上去嗎?上次你坐完差點失控了，我們可以代你……”  
“這必須由我來作，他是……Dick Grayson……”  
“只要2個問題。”  
“如何回去'牆'，還有宇宙恆定量。”  
“Good，Bruce，就……小心點。如果有什麼事，我這次就算扯也要把你扯下來。”

Batman對這椅子仍有恐懼，坐上這椅子那一刻，你變得無所不知，你變得無所不能，你可以回到過去改變許多東西。他上次坐這張椅子時回去了父母死的時候，他再次坐上這椅子時，他為的是這生最愛的那個。Batman坐上椅子，重新感受到這椅子的力量每一刻都在衝擊他的腦海，他看到所有宇宙的事，包括Dick。他看到很多不同宇宙的Dick，但不管哪一個，他身邊都有著自己。他是依舊活潑那一個，他最愛的男孩。他甚至看到了以前遇見過的Hal Grayson﹑Owlman的Richard﹑成為了吸血鬼的Dick甚至一個與Starfire成為了夫妻育有一子的Dick，每一個他都有笑容，每一個他都是抱著自己的信念。他的本性並沒有被改變，他勇敢且帶希望，他是我的希望。他想見這個人，現在就想見。

“帶我去宇宙的'牆'那。”  
“Bruce!”Hal的聲音也被椅子甩在後頭。

他重新進入那個地方，他看到眼前的人，Dick Grayson。但只有外型，這不是他的Dick Grayson，他是……宇宙的中心。這裡改變了，變得不再是一片黑暗，相反這裡被許多畫面所掩蓋。不管上下左右前後都是畫面，許多不同宇宙的畫面。它們都圍繞著Dick，Dick就像一個監視者一樣看著這些畫面。他面無表情看著一切，坐在他的鋼索上。鋼索，多適合Dick Grayson的東西，就像以前他空中飛人時用的鞦韆。他平穩地坐在上面，動也不動。鞦韆很高，他住在數十米高的地方，而四周沒有任何東西讓他爬上去。

“宇宙的中心，我來要人了。“

“Dick Grayson“看著他，那原本精神奕奕迷人雙目現時顯得沒神，他沒有這身體主人的意志，他沒有那道神韻，因為他本來就不是Dick Grayson。

“莫比烏斯之椅，那傢伙的創造物。“宇宙中心看著突如其來的男人“但你來遲了，Bruce Wayne。Dick Grayson的意志，已經所剩無幾了。“

莫比烏斯之椅幫助他處理一切的情緒，就算眼前的是讓人崩潰的事實，莫比烏斯之椅也會告訴他，不對，還有轉機。宇宙中心曾說過他醒來就是為了整頓，但與宇宙恆定量融合後他應該繼續沉睡，那才是完全融合的表現。但現時Dick還醒著，Dick還在等Bruce Wayne。只要他再努力點，Dick一定會回應他，但這不是莫比烏斯之椅可以替他作到，這要Bruce Wayne才作到。

“你甚至連下椅子也作不到，這椅子擁有前所未有的魅力。多少人為坐上而失去了一切。“

Dick……Bruce知道他必須下椅子，把眼前人喚回來。Bruce Wayne，有了這張椅子，你知道可以解決多少問題嗎?你已經試過一次，你一晚捉的罪犯比一個月的還多。這是惡魔的低吟，在Bruce腦海無限迴放。有了這椅子，你甚至可以再次整頓哥譚，你可以知道小丑到底是怎麼回事，你可以找到駕馭這椅子的方法。你可以不再需要其他人，椅子甚至可以讓你感受不到一切，你不會需要Dick Grayson。

這一句迎頭痛擊Bruce，他不需要Dick Grayson，這句話……永遠都不可能。

宇宙中心看著這個男人的眼神轉變了，他開始尋回自我了。他整頓了無數次宇宙，而他從沒見過有人真的會回來與他討價還價，他拿了別的東西回來交換這個人類。但Dick Grayson的意識已經睡了，而現時他的意識也慢慢的逝去，他不知道到底自己身體內還有多少Dick Grayson存在。

他會需要Dick Grayson。不，你不需要他。我需要他。不，你向來都只是獨自一人。他下不來，這椅子一直在以不同方式纏著他，以他自己的能力，他下不來。Dick……幫我……

“我們一起……”Dick?Bruce彷彿聽到當年男孩在他面前邊彈琴邊說的話。  
“你才是那個開先例的人，我們可以一起來教他們什麼才是正解……”

他想起當年他和Dick起的誓言，他們會一起作很多事，他們會一起告訴後面的人該如何是好，不管是什麼事……

“我都要和你在一起才行。”

Bruce離開了椅子。這椅子都在開發他最深處的渴望，他想整頓哥譚，他想知道誰讓哥譚一直陷入混亂，只要有椅子就算小丑也不再是威脅。但如果沒有Dick，Batman和Bruce Wayne也不再完整，他什麼也不是。

“Dick，你跟我起過誓。”  
“他或許聽不到了，Bruce。”  
“你答應過我會和我在一起，告訴之後的人什麼才是對的。”  
“他已經睡了，Bruce。”  
“你不能打破這個約定，Dick Grayson!”

畫面頓間靜止，他們間的時間和聲音都靜止，他們沒再發出任何一絲聲音。

“噗!”

熟悉的笑聲自坐在鞦韆上的青年發出，他從沒想過這些誓言能讓自己笑那麼久，他從沒想過。他早就醒來了，早在Bruce靠自己從椅子上下來後。

“Dick……”  
“你回來了，但我還是很困，Bruce。”  
“不要睡，Dick。”  
“你沒有帶來新的恆定量，他不會讓我走。”  
“不，我帶了。這椅子給你，宇宙中心。這椅子雖是莫比烏斯所作，但創造者已死，所有宇宙中僅此一張。把他還給我，把Dick Grayson還給我。”

Dick雙目再次閉上，Bruce甚至聽到當中穩定的呼吸聲。與之前受傷躺在床上的更穩定且沉寂，但這漫長的等待正正是Bruce最視為恐懼的一刻，每一秒都渡過了無數年日似的，他每一刻都怕宇宙中心否決它的可能性，Dick Grayson不會回來。如果Dick回不來……就算用盡所有方法，我也會把他們分開……然後……某個黑暗的想法閃過Bruce的腦海，以往從沒出現過的想法。把那人鎖在身邊，把他變得沒自己不行，就像……吸血鬼的自己一樣，把Dick Grayson永久禁錮在自己身邊，他……這刻或許可以。

“莫比烏斯之椅是人造之物。你知道總有一天，它會再次被創造出來，至少可能性仍存在。”  
“那也是未來的某日。到時會出現其他的恆定量，所有宇宙只有一件的東西，總會有的。”  
“那可能會是未來一年﹑未來一小時甚至下一秒。”  
“……”  
“就算是這樣，還是可行的。”Dick醒過來的。  
“可行。”

宇宙中心從Dick身體分離，他落在椅子上。椅子會重新與宇宙中心融合，Dick自由。Dick看著自己坐在這鞦韆之上，這玩意可沒有什麼開闢，他某程度上被困在這裡了。Dick向下看，距離Bruce至少有數層樓高，這裡沒有任何緩衝物，他應該要向下面那個求救嗎?但他已經看到下面那個作好了準備，在他的降落點張開雙臂，等待他跳下來的一刻。

“不不不不不不，Bruce，想都別想。”  
“我會接住你。”  
“不行，絕對不行，想都別想。”  
“Dick，Jump。”

Dick的身體聽從了本能，他跳了，他真的跳了。往男人的雙臂那跳去，Bruce看著青年的身影越來越近自己，他想起了青年由小到大都喜歡的一首歌。

He floats thro’ the air with the greatest of ease  
The daring young man on the flying trapeze  
His actions are graceful, all girls he does please  
And my love he has stolen away

心被那男孩偷去，Bruce只能輕笑把這認了。男人總是預測得很準確，他很準確地接住了青年，而青年笑著抱緊他。

“幸好這裡不是地球，接住一個數十米高掉下來的人可不是骨折那麼簡單。”  
“就算是地球，我都一定會接住你。”  
“貼心討喜，Bruce Wayne特色。”  
“那麼我們下次再見啦，Dick Grayson。”白色的莫比烏斯之椅會一直待在這。  
“不，我們不會再見。”Bruce收緊自己的懷抱。

他們被扯出那個空間，他們回到了自己的城市。Dick把自己的臉埋入Bruce的頸窩，他很想他，而他真的守諾言的來接自己。他以為真的沒可能再見這男人了。他聽見了男人來了，他原本還在沉睡前夕的樣子，但Bruce的聲音總是能傳到他的耳邊，他總是可以。Bruce輕拍他的背，示意他快抬頭。Dick順他意抬頭看著他，Bruce變得很認真的，他說過……

“Dick……”  
“哦天阿，今天是幾號?天阿，Bruce!你的飛機在哪?”Dick看著面前的大廈顯示屏提示今天的日子。

Bruce看著青年從他懷中跳走，並沒有留下來聽他的話。說好的事情完結後你會聽我說的話呢?Bruce有點氣憤的跟著他的男孩走，他還能怎樣?他們去了某人的家，看下去還挺眼熟。裡面傳來孩子們的笑聲，他們已經開始唱生日歌了，莉安一定會殺死他，Dick不敢想像那個可愛的小公主聽到自己沒來生日會的失望表情。他上年才答應今年要當小公主的白馬王子，今年又失約了，他下年到底要作什麼?應該不是牽著，可能要公主抱的出現了。

“Dick……?”  
“Roy!”  
“Pretty Bird!你來得及。我還以為……”

他為了來朋友女兒的生日會，把我的真情告白甩在後頭。Bruce不禁挑眉，卻不能有什麼怨言，他只好跟進去等待適合的時機。他X的時機，完全沒有這樣的時機。他已經應付了這班莉安朋友們的媽媽快2個小時。人妻們都對這位突如其來的成熟俊美男性富有好奇心，她們想知道這位突如其來的億萬富翁到底為何而來。而他來這個派對的原因現時還在和他的紅髮好友在後花園聊天，他明白Dick剛回來是值得高興的事，但他們已經聊了2個小時了!他的搭擋在避他，而他相信要是自己不擺脫這些媽媽們，他可以肯定在整個生日會後Dick就會找別的理由離開他。他猜猜，說不定下個就到Wally來找他的了。

“Dick，你不能一直避他。”阿阿，他很想進去找他的小公主。  
“我不知道要如何面對他。”  
“就直接說，我喜歡你如何?”  
“事情不是那麼簡單的，Roy……我甚至已經想到他要跟我說什麼了。”  
“你們的默契也就現在才那麼完美。他一直往這邊看阿，兄弟。如果他是Superman，我甚至能想像熱射線把我看穿了。”  
“他不會弄死你的，Roy。”  
“你知道是你之前教我不要逃避，所以我和Oli才能和好，你懂的。那我認識最勇敢的Robin，你在等什麼?”

我也想知道，Dick看著那個他喜歡很久的男人，他在等什麼?或許只是在想，如果剛剛他就吻下去，事情就簡單得多。受不了，他不能再忍耐了，Bruce的忍耐力是有極限的。

“抱歉，女士們。我是時候去找我的朋友。”  
“哦，天阿，他要過來了。我先閃了。”  
“慢著，Roy!”

好友不是陪他渡過最難撐的日子嗎?為什麼他現在需要時誰也不在?

“你知道我想說什麼，而你在避我。”  
“你知道嗎，我……”

Roy吹了聲口哨，他聽過Batman是行動派，名不虛傳。希望他們不要在自己的園子亂搞就好，當然要搞他還是能處理的，就當是他看了那麼多次Dick洗澡的賠罪吧。拉下窗簾子，繼續分散他的小公主和客人們的注意力。誰叫她的白馬王子現在正被他自己的王子強吻著?


End file.
